tarieltalesfandomcom-20200215-history
Azagrim
Biography Azagrim is a demon and one of the members of the Demonarch Triumvirate. He is also the demonlord of the third demonic plane. Azagrim uses mind controlling tricks to gain what he wants. His wings are used for hypnosis and hallucinations, that's why he is called "The Winged Nightmare". Differently from his brother, Terrordar, Azagrim was born as a higher demon, that means he didn't needed to prove his strength being a serveant. He lived a long amount of time in the Nether, studying about the beings that lived there, and testing his powers. After a long time there, he returned to the demonic plane, only to discover it was shattered in three by the Cosmic Scar. Entering the Triumvirate Terrordar was the first to be chosen by Barakhazz, but the second one was still a mystery. Many were considered, but Azagrim was chosen because of his mind control abilities, that would be proven very useful in making all demons swear loyalty to him. Azagrim likes to play with the lesser demons' minds, making hallucinations of some of the creatures he saw in the Nether. Entering Tariel During the time Terrordar ventured to Tariel, Azagrim was planning something. He saw a lot of potential in the elves inhabiting the place, unlike his brother, that wanted only power and power. He appeared in one of the elven goddess' form, telling them that their lands would be destroyed soon, and those who wished to survived would come with her. A great amount of elves came with him. Azagrim brought them to the demonic plane, but they saw it as a magestic place of light. They were transformed into the ''Cha'zathal. ''The elves' body was weak, and could not handle great amounts of demonic energy flowing through it. Many elves died during the experiment, but the ones that survived became fanatic serveants of Azagrim, and the harbingers of his wrath in Tariel. Masters of the Arcane Azagrim thought that the elves hadn't suffered enough. Years after the Scourge of Lath'Eternal, He returned to the elves' new home, Falondar Valley. A great concentration of arcane power lived in the east of the land, near to their capital. Azagrim himself went there, slaughtered all elves in the area, and drained all the power he could get. He drained even some arcane from the land itself, and that made something very similar to Terrordar's plague around the area, making it impossible of spreading life there, creating the Arcane Anomaly. Terrordar's End When Terrordar was defeated in the Black Citadel, Barakhazz and Azagrim had a reunion, where they would decide what would happen with the Demonarch Triumvirate. The second demonic plane was already a chaos, and after Terrordar's death, even more. Azagrim could unite the third and second demonic planes, but he would need great amounts of power and he would be nearly powerless after it, and Terrordar died because he was powerless, so it was a risk they couldn't take. Two demons have been considered to replace terrordar, and these were Leyak and Antormedron. Antormedron uses his brute force to annihilate enemies, so he would force the demons to respect him, which would be very good, and Leyak is a soul keeper, in a matter of seconds he could imprison any demon soul, and torture it for the rest of eternity. Antormedron was chosen to replace Terrordar, and Azagrim decided to teach him some mind-control powers, so all would bow to him as easily they did with Azagrim. Azagrim is still Antormedron's mentor, but this may be one of his plans, making him his puppet, and rule two demonic planes at the same time, and even defeat Barakhazz.... Trivia * Azagrim speaks from his eyes. * His power comes from his wings. * Xath'nir taught Azagrim about mind-control when he was on the Nether.